Camelot Chat
by acklesaddict
Summary: What happens when the characters of camelot enter chatrooms,pure fun...
1. Secret warlock

**Author Note: okay so I saw other versions of this so I decided to make a Merlin one just for fun, the rights of the idea goes to the author who wrote the supernatural version cause that where I stole the idea **

EvilSmirkward66 Logged On

EvilSmirkward66: I'll kill the old fool and I will be the rightful heir to Camelot!

SecretWarlock Logged On

SecretWarlock: Morgana I will always stop you!

EvilSmirkward66: wait, how did you know it was me? Who is that?

SecretWarlock: No one...

RoyalClotpole Logged On

RoyalClotpole: have either of you seen my servant Merlin...i need to go hunting and if he doesn't turn up I'll have to go without him...

SecretWarlock: No I haven't seen him what a shame you'll have to go by yourself

RoyalClotpole: wait...merlin is that you?

SecretWarlock: er...

EvilSmirkward66: I KNEW IT! Ha! I'll get you this time Merlin! *sends magic over private message*

SecretWarlock: *opens message* OWOWOWOWOOWowOW! No fair! No forbeanening over message!

Evilsmirkward66: *evil smirks*

RoyalClotpole: Wait...Morgana? Merlin? SORCERY! DON'T WORRY Merlin I'LL SAVE You!

RoyalClotpole Logged off

EvilSmirkward66: you better follow princess before he hurts himself

SecretWarlock: I'm not worried about him.

EvilSMirkward66: oh I'm scared...

SecretWarlock: you should be you have no idea what I'm capable of

EvilSmirkward66: what does that mean?

SecretWarlock: *Mutters spell*

EvilSmirkWard66: your a warlock!

SecretWarlock: no I decided to be secretwarlock for fun...seriously how do people not see I'm a sorcerer

ROyalClotpole logged on

RoyalClotpole: oh Merlin apparently there's a sorcerer in the castle, I need your help finding him

RoyalClotpole Logged off

EvilSmirkward66: how did he not see that...stupid you want to follow me on twitter and take over Camelot...

SecretWarlock Logged off

EvilSmirkWard66: why do they always log of after I propose world domination...oh well I kill them all by myself *evil smirk*

LoopyUther Logged on

LoopyUther: SORCERY!

EvilSmirkward66 Logged off

LoopyUther: Come back! I was only going to lock you in my easy escape dungeon!

LoopyUther Logged Off

**Author note: pure fun..what do you think, I got so bored so I thought why not?**


	2. Secret crush

**Author Note: thank you for your reviews! I really didn't think that chapter one was that good but I'm hoping this chapter was better, again I don't really own the idea as there are other chat room stories for other fandom but as I saw no Merlin ones I decided to make on**

**P.s Charlotte was that you who alerted this story cause if it was I expect you to review! **

**PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE MY DAY! REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN COOKIES!**

SirGinger Logged on

TheDrunkKnight Logged on

SirGinger: Gwaine! Is that you? You were supposed to be at training!

TheDrunkKnight: That was today?

SirGinger: GWAINE! WE HAVE TRAINING EVERY DAY!

TheDrunkKnight: well I'm sure I was planning to go today...

SirGinger: GWAINE! Training is not in the local tavern.

TheDrunkKnight: Oh...right...i knew that, I'll be right there, tell princess I can kick his ass even when drunk

TheDrunkKnight Logged off

TheRoyalClotpole Logged on

TheRoyalCLotpole: Hey by the way trainings cancelled,

SirGinger: In that case Camelot will have a drunk knight roaming around the training grounds...

TheRoyalClotpole: I'll send Merlin to get Gwaine.

TheDrunkKnight Logged On

TheDrunkKnight: hey where is everyone?

SirGinger: there's so training today...sorry

TheDrunkKnight: So I left the tavern for no reason :'( life sucks

TheRoyalClotpole: One thing I tell all my young knights...no tavern is worth your tears...oh no wait that's not right...

Evilsmirkward66 Logged on

Evilsmirkward66: still giving your knights false hope then Arthur?

TheRoyalClotpole: Morgana seriously? Why are you even in this chat room? Everyone hates you...

Evilsmirkward66: because this way I can mess with you all from a safe distance... *evil smirk*

TheDrunkKnight: No offence love...your hot...but you are just all types of crazy.

Evilsmirkward66: you would be too if you were lied to all your life...

TheRoyalClotpole: For the record father also lied to me...

Evilsmirkward66: oh well that makes everything fine...seriously how are you not dead yet?

SirGinger: Because we foil your plans everytime...

EvilSmirkward66: actually your all idiots my plans are always foiled by...

Secretwarlock logged on

Evilsmirkward66: HIM!

TheRoyalClotpole: That's Merlin?

Evilsmirkward66: I know!

ThrDrunkKnight: well now she's officially insane.

Secretwarlock: oh hey Gwaine, Arthur , what are we talking about?

Evilsmirkward66: How your a sorcerer!

Secretwarlock: well that's just crazy...

TheDrunkKnight: that's what I said!

TheRoyalCLotpole: Merlin is there something your not telling us?

SecretWarlock Logged off

TheRoyalCLotpole: you can't run Merlin I will find you and get the truth!

TheRoyalCLotpole Logged off

SirGinger: could Merlin really be a sorcerer?

EvilSmirkward66: Of course it could be true! God your so dumb I can't believe I had a crush on you...

SirGinger: you had a crush on me?

TheDrunkKnight: Phahahahahaha! LMAO! MORGANA HAD A CRUSH ON LEON! LEON AND MORGANA SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.! FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE HERE COMES LEON WITH A BABIES CARRIAGE!

EvilSmirkward66: Shut it drunk one...or you'll be the first on my hitlist...

TheDrunkKnight: Good luck with that witch bitch. I'll leave you love birds alone...

TheDrunkKnight Logged Off

SirGinger: so you had a crush on me?

Evilsmirkward66: I was young...and there weren't that many good looking knights around...unlike now when every knight looks like he should be on a L'oreal advert...

SirGinger: So...you want to meet up sometime? Put this whole I want to kill your friends things behind us...

Evilsmirkward66 Logged Off

SirGinger: OH C'mon! That's not fair!

TheDrunkKnight Logged on

TheDrunkKnight: Don't worry Leon, we'll hit the tavern tonight and pick you up a real woman...

SirGinger: How many times Gwaine, you cannot get me so drunk I think Merlin is a woman...

SirGinger Logged off.

TheDrunkKnight: damn...well I suppose I could register Merlin on a dating website...

Author note: how was that? I'm worried I'm going to fail epicly at this so please keep me updated as to how you think I'm doing...do you want another chapter or was this so terrible you'll pay me not to...


	3. Secrets and slash

**Author note: sorry I've been a while a forgot a little bit about this until I got my last review! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed or alerted etc. It means alot. Hope you enjoy!**

Evilsmirkward66 Logged On

Hothousemaid Logged On

Hothousemaid: Morgana? Merlin said you were on here...

Evilsmirkward66: hey Gwen, you still loved up with prince arty

Hothousemaid: Shhh! That's a secret.

Evilsmirkward66: oh Gwen...i miss knows dear, god even uther knew...

Hothousemaid: What?

LoopyUther Logged on

LoopyUther: It's true!

LoopyUther Logged Off

Hothousemaid: Oh right...i miss you to I suppose, shame about the whole evil thing...

Evilsmirkward66: yeah...but we could still be friends?

Hothousemaid: we've always been friends Morgana...

*virtual hugz*

Hothousemaid: oh by the way Leon won't stop talking about you...

Evilsmirkward66: good things I hope?

Hothousemaid: I'm pretty sure he's in love with you...

Evilsmirkward66: *blushes* well er...he's about 3 year too late...

Hothousemaid: I know...how cool would it have been if you guys had got married and had ginger babies...

*awkward*

Lancehot Logged

Lancehot: Gwen? What are you doing? Arthur warned us not to talk to Morgana on these pesky things...

Hothousemaid: he may be a prince but he can't cut of my broadband...

Lancehot: well actually he can...

Hothousemaid: sho-

_Connection with Hothousemaid was interrupted, sorry for the inconvenience _

Lancehot: so did Gwen mention me?

Evilsmirksward66: who are you?

Lancehot: the name isn't that cryptic... Lancelot.

Evilsmirkward66: oh right sorry no never.

Lancehot: :'(

Evilsmirkward66: anyway whatever,

Evilsmirkward66 Logged off

Muscleman Logged on

Muscleman: Lancelot, Arthur is asking for you apparently Gwen got a little angry...

LanceHot: really Percival? We're in the castle? You could've come and got me?

Muscleman: yes but then I would've had to move which isn't in my job description

Lancehot logged off

IDon'tbelieveit Logged on

IDon'tbelieveit: Percival?

Muscleman: yes? Gaius?

IDon'tbelieveit: can you tell Merlin I need him to clean out the leeches again? I can't find him anywhere...

Secretwarlock Logged on

Secret warlock: Gaius we may have a problem.

IDon'tbelieveit: what now? Is magic threatening Camelot?

Secretwarlock:...No...gwaine and I set fire to Leon...

IDon'tbelieveit: What why?

Secretwarlock: well Gwaine told me that ginger people are-

IDon'tbelieveit: actually no I don't want to know...is he ok?

Secretwarlock: yeah but he has some burns...

IDon'tbelieveit: well I don't believe it! *raises virtual eyebrow* I'll go see to him now.

IDon'tbelieveit Logged off.

Muscleman: Merlin why do you still listen to Gwaine? I mean he tells you to do stupid things...

Secretwarlock: I think I'm just an idiot...

Royalclotpole Logged on

Royalclotpole: I second that!

Royalclotpole logged off.

Secretwarlock: OMG! Nooooo!

Muscleman: what did Morgana invade Camelot again?

Secretwarlock: no! I'm reading a slash fic and Arthur and I just broke up!

Muscleman: ?

Secretwarlock: well actually it was Merlynn, my female alternative but still!

Muscleman: right...

Muscleman Logged off

Secretwarlock: oh c'mon! Its not that wrond...ooo a reveal fic my favourite!

Royalclotpole logged on

Royalclotpole: wait what is a reveal fic?

Secretwarlock: where i...reveal...nevermind...

Royalclotpole: oh well, Merlin have you seen my laptop?

Secretwarlock: no? How are you online now?

Royalclotpole: Via my ipod...

Secretwarlock: oh sure...

Royalclotpole: there's this great song by-

Secretwarlock: JOHN FARNHAM YES I GOT IT!

Royalclotpole: I was going to say lady gaga but that works to..


	4. Secret Ships

**Author note: Its been a long time…sorry bout that…I got a new laptop so this is the first fanfic to ever be written on my new laptop, it should feel honoured. Anyway please review or alert and let me know what you think.**

DragonLord1 Logged On.

GiantLizard Logged On

GiantLizard: Balinor? Is that you gosh it must've been what twenty years…

DragonLord1: Well well kilgarrah I thought you were living in a cave under Camelot?

GiantLizard: No, your son set me free.

DragonLord1: my son? Merlin? Is he okay?

SecretWarlock Logged On

SecretWarlock: Daddy? Daddy you came to love me!

DragonLord1: erm…right hi merlin…

SecretWarlock: I thought you were dead.

DragonLord1: I was but they have terrible broadband down there, I decided it would be best if I came back.

SecretWarlock: so…am I still a dragonlord

GiantLizard: test it young warlock

SecretWarlock: *Magical shouts*

Giant Lizard Logged Off

SecretWarlock: hey it worked.

DragonLord1: well I want you to know I love you son.

SecretWarlock: I love you too…

RoyalClotpole Logged On

RoyalClotpole: OMG MERLIN YOU'RE A SORCERER!

SecretWarlock: what? No I'm not?

RoyalClotpole: you are!

RoyalClotpole: Sorry bout that merlin, I know your not a sorcerer, gawaine's hacked my account.

ThedrunkKnight Logged on

TheDrunkKnight: you should have seen your face merlin! Ha! Don't know why you were so worried not like you actually a sorcerer!

RoyalClotpole: yeah imagine merlin…a sorcerer! LMAO

DragonLord1: anyway merlin…we'll leave you with you _friends, _ I'll see you later my son.

DragonLord1 Logged Off

RoyalClotpole: I wonder who he was? Seemed nice…

SecretWarlock: er yeah…

TheDrunkKnight: HEY GUYS I FOUND THIS AWESOME SITE CALLED TUMBLR!

Royalclotpole: what?

TheDrunkKnight: If you put my name in it comes up with pictures of me topless!

Royalclotpole: gawaine are you on the cider again?

TheDrunkKnight: OMFG! Merthur is genius! Personally I like merwaine best but…

RoyalClotpole: what?

Secretwarlock: they are ships,

RoyalClotpole: Like boats?

GiantLizard Logged On

GiantLizard changed his name to _shipdragon_

ShipDragon: as the mighty ship dragon I command merthur to happen!

RoyalClotpole: what is merthur?

SecretWarlock: its merlin and Arthur…together…

RoyalClotpole: ewwwwww…they know we're best friends right?

SecretWarlock: it doesn't seem to matter…

RoyalClotpole: No NO nO NO! merlin we will NEVER repeat NEVER be together intimately or sexually do you understand me

RoyalClotpole Logged out.

SecretWarlock: oh…okay :'(

TheDrunkKnight: you still have me…

SecretWarlock: thanks gawaine…

TheDrunkKnight: you wanna go get drunk and cry on my shoulder?

SecretWarlock: sure

TheDrunkKnight Logged Off

SecretWarlock Logged off

ShipDragon: And another ship has been pushed together! MERWAINE FTW!


End file.
